Our Life
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: Naomi and Emily have everyone over for a Sunday Dinner. Includes lots of little ones, pregnancy cravings, crying and laughter. [One Shot or possibly a One Shot Series] I am shite at summaries. Just have a looksy, you might like what you read! [includes tribute and references to some famous Naomily stories] Includes Ceffy.


**Hello. So I am known for my horribly sad one shots and not updating as much as you like. But, I am currently experiencing a massive case of writers block for my two stories. And, I apologise. But this idea recently came to me. I might do a series of one shots of Naomily's life. That is if you'd like for me to continue after you read this, your choice my friend or friends. So to give you a little something, I decided I'd write a nice fluffy one shot, and maybe possibly more**.

**Pay attention there is tribute(s) to some of my favourite stories in here, and if you spot them, tell me! So I know I'm not the only one who admires quite a few authors work.**

**I don't own Skins.**

Our life

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Our very annoying alarm clock blared into my ears, I groaned and pushed an arm out of the covers and hit the button to shut it up. Sighing as I did so, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and I turned over and looked at the red haired beauty lain next to me. Instantly I grinned, and gently wiped the stray hair that laid across her face behind her ear. I smiled as I saw that she was still fast asleep. This woman could sleep through an earthquake, not that we've had any but I slowly leaned down and whispered in my lover's ear. "Emily, wake up." I watched as her nose twitched slightly, but she kept on sleeping, I smirked as I continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but yet the girl did not stir. Sure she rolled over but, she didn't wake. I sighed as I pushed myself to my feet on the bed and I started to jump whilst saying "Wake up, wake up." Over and over. I knew I finally woke her up when she laughed quietly while still keeping her eyes closed. "Oh, come on Em, you're half way there just wake up, the other hobbits are coming over today." I knew by calling her a hobbit she would finally open her eyes and make me take it back.

"Naomi, shut up. You're just a giant." She playfully said back, and I laughed as I laid down by her side again.

"Well, I must not be the only giant in the village than. Maybe all the population are giants… compared to you." I added and laughed as she hit me with a pillow and I knew finally she was awoken from her coma.

We didn't have much time to do our morning routine which looked a little bit like, shagging. And then taking a shower, which would add to more shagging and then Emily would cook us breakfast, which then would lead to more shagging. Especially since we just got a new bigger table; that needed to be broken in since we've got it. So unfortunately we quickly jumped into the shower, individually of course, because you know how that goes. I know it still seems like we're in the honeymoon period still, an eight year honeymoon that is if you count the previous years we've dated. But if you don't count them then I guess a two year long honeymoon since we've wed.

Remember when I said the other hobbits are coming over? Yes well let me enlighten you lot. We have Albie who's now 10, he's almost as tall as Emily is. And then we have Catelaya, she's seven years old. Effy and Cooks daughter, she's got Effy's eyes that's for sure, her piercing blue eyes and even if she's seven, I feel like she can see right into my soul. I remember the day when Effy had given birth to her, Cook had cried, properly cried. I knew from the minute I saw him holding Catelaya in his arms, that he wouldn't give his life to go back to how he was before, I saw him grow up throughout Effy's pregnancy, he stopped the drugs, the booze and especially the shags.

Soon after the birth of Catelaya, Cook and Effy had gotten married. At the age of 20. That was still kind of young, mind you, but I have not seen a couple more happier than that. Three years later when Catelaya was four, Effy had given birth to another little girl named Lucy. Although Catelaya had Effy's piercing blue eyes, Lucy had gotten Cook's eyes that were easily so full of mischief and happiness. Catelaya didn't have Effy's mysterious smile, Lucy had gotten that. Her smile that said "You don't know me, and you probably never will."

JJ and Lara even had a baby when Albie was five, they were only twenty one, but still they fit together as a couple. They had a little boy named Robbie, he had JJ's crooked smile and wild hair. Robbie was adorable nonetheless.

I know you're probably wondering where me and Emily's "little hobbit" is, but, I assure you we have one cooking in the oven at the moment. Yes, Emily is pregnant. She's about five months along now. Emily decided that she would just be a stay at home mum until our baby was a little more older, but she hadn't given up her photography, oh no my little redhead was still taking pictures of everything. She even photographed some of our mates' kids, and for family pictures. As long as Emily still gets to photograph whatever she likes, she's happy.

As for me, I'm an architect. Yes, Naomi Campbell-Fitch is an architect. I love my job, I get to design all the big buildings I want, earn a huge check and still have time for my Emily. Although my job still gets a little hectic once or twice, but I love being able to have people either live or work in the building I designed. Did I mention I also work alongside Katie Fitch? She's my interior designer, and I know an architect and an interior designer aren't packages, but we come as one. Even if we don't agree on our clothes or personal opinions, she does have a nice eye for designing. I personally thought she'd be a fashion designer but she likes being an interior designer. I guess anything to be the one in control, right?

As we finished getting ready we heard the doorbell ring rapidly, and I glanced over at the clock, I had no idea it was even that late. Already half 12 and someone's actually on time, so I quickly walked down the hallway, and raced down the steps, eager to get to the door because whomever was rapidly pressing the doorbell was seriously annoying me.

As I opened the door, I realised it was the Cook clan. Of course, who else would ring the door bell anymore annoying, right?

"Cook, can you chill out on the doorbell, yeah? My ears must be bleeding." I snapped at him as he held Lucy on his back, and I glanced down as saw Catelaya standing next to him with a wicked smile on her face. She may have Effy's eyes, but she definitely had Cook's wild, carefree attitude.

"Sorry, Auntie Naomi, that was me." Catelaya piped up as her smile grew wider. "I couldn't help it, daddy told me you and Emily were probably shag—"

"Right, you don't finish your sentence and come in." I interrupted as I opened the door wider for them all. "Where's Eff?"

"She's gone to pick up Tony. I offered to do it, but she needed to speak to him about summat." Cook said as he made his way inside and I closed the door.

..

..

Twenty minutes later Catelaya, Lucy and I were sat out on the deck behind the house and we were colouring. I was facing away from the doorway, as the two girls were settled around me.

"Naomi." Catelaya said quietly in a timid voice, I stopped what I was doing and I looked over at the brunette haired girl.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think daddy and mum will break up?" She asked quietly as she played with the crayon in her fingers. I was taken aback because where would a seven year old ask that question? But then again, it's Effy's child so I should be prepared for anything.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well, I hear them fighting, more than usual. About bills, and I heard something about… MD…MA?" My eyes grew wide as I heard her say that, was Cook back into drugs again? "I thought when people were married they did it for life, you know, like penguins?" I cleared my throat as I thought about trying to explain this to a seven year old.

"Well, Cat. Sometimes people have what we call "rough patches", and that's where they are moody, you know?"

"Like Auntie Emily? But that's because she has a baby inside her." I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, exactly like that. When people love each other, it's not always perfect, but they work through it. Cause they're the one." I said, I knew it was wrong to tell her that but I still wanted her to stay as innocent as she could be.

"When did you know Emily was the one, Naomi?" Catelaya asked me quite bluntly.

"When her sister dumped me." I said in a playful voice, and Cat giggled, and I couldn't help but laugh quietly as well.

"Someone will be sleeping on the sofa tonight." I heard a husky voice say. I grinned as I recognised Emily straight away, and I knew she was only joking. I turned and flashed her a sarcastic smile.

"Better make sure you're comfortable then, darling." I said in a sweet voice, and she laughed as she came over and bent down and gave me a soft kiss and she sat down beside us. I placed my hand on the middle of her back and watched her play with Lucy. I smiled as I realised soon that will be our child, and I will be watching them together and just the thought made my heart melt.

..

..

Three hours later and everyone has arrived for Sunday dinner. My crazy hippie mum and Keiran; Tony and his girlfriend Michelle; JJ and Lara and their two kids, and then Katie. As usual she was "fashionably late".

I was helping Emily prepare dinner for everyone, I could tell something was wrong by the way she didn't order me to do stuff. She'd just walk over to me and take the spoon from my hand and be completely quiet. I was fed up with this and I grabbed the spoon out of her hand, and placed my hand on her back.

"Em. What's wrong?" I asked as I watched her clench her jaw and take a deep breath.

"Nothing's wrong, Naomi." She said, and I scoffed.

"Please, Em. You can't lie to me, so tell me what's up?" She sighed as she quickly buried her head into my chest and began full on sobbing, I was a bit perplexed so I kind of froze for a second before reacting and wrapping my arm around her and setting the spoon down. As I gently rubbed her back and waited for her crying to reside.

"Do you think they're going to come?" Emily asked me as her voice was shaky. I knew who she was talking about, her parents and James.

"Ems, I don't know. I really don't know." I answered her as honestly as I could. "But, if they don't then it's their loss, you know? You know how your dad is, and how your mum listens to everything he says. If it was her way she would definitely be coming." I heard her sobbing quiet down some and she sniffled as she held on tightly to me.

"I just hate how we won't even let mum come, why does he do that?" Emily asked and her voice got croaky and was slightly higher pitched.

"It's just the way he is, Emily. You can't change that, and you also can't change how you are. So what if he doesn't like your sexual orientation? It shouldn't matter." I answered and I softly kissed the top of her head. "You've got your mum and James. That's all you should need. You even have Katie. Even the oh so lovingly lesbian digs." I heard Emily laugh at that part, because we both knew even though Katie gave us shit, it was because she was happy for us and she loved us. Maybe loved Emily more than me, but I knew that already. I leaned back slightly and cupped her cheeks in my hands, as I wiped her tears away and looked at her. God, she looked so beautiful when she cried. Not that I liked it when she cried, but she was one of the only people who looked absolutely gorgeous when she did. "Look, Ems; it'll all be okay, alright? Everything will be alright, sooner or later. I promise." I smiled as I wiped the last of her tears away and she nodded. "I love you my little troll." I said with a smile one my face and she laughed again as she kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

"How did I get someone so perfect? Despite the troll calling." Emily murmured in my ear and I could feel the smile she had. "God, you even put up with my hormone crying. I swear if it was any other day, I would be mad but right now I sob and want to eat all the time." She said as she hugged me tighter. I knew always making her day would never once get boring. Not even her hormones could make me go away.

..

..

It was now going on half nine and the Cook family were the last to go. My mum and Effy cleaned up the kitchen despite me and Emily always trying to help, they just shooed us out and said the hosts shouldn't have to clean. Well, thank fuck for that because after the long day we had, I am quite knackered after chasing Lucy and Robbie around. Emily is equally as tired as well, mostly because she's just pregnant. I'm surprised she's not sending me out on a take out mission again, because usually around this time she's craving indian food or jellybeans.

We quickly undressed and laid down in our bed, we still slept naked together even if we didn't make love. I just love the feel of Emily's bare skin against mine. Feels almost explosive even if we spend all day together.

We were spooning, and obviously I was the bigger spoon because Emily's belly was in the way. My left arm was under her neck, and was holding her right hand, and my right hand was lain on her protruding stomach with her hand over mine. We usually always laid like that, and I loved every second of it.

But this night was different. This night was the night I first felt our baby's kick. We were almost asleep when I felt something very lightly hit my hand and it came from Emily's belly. It scared me half to death because I was in between sleep and being awake, and I felt Emily jump as well, she definitely felt it.

"Holy shit, Naoms. Did you feel that?" She asked breathlessly, as she felt around her stomach and I nodded.

"It woke me up." I said quietly as I gently pushed on her stomach and I felt another little tap. I grinned like a loon and I knew Emily had the same look on her face.

"That's him, that's our baby." Emily cooed as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"You know it's a boy?" I asked as I now laid still, and I felt her nod.

"I saw him in a dream, and you know, a mother knows." She said in a quiet sing song voice and she yawned again. I gently kissed the back of her neck softly.

"Any names yet, babes?" I murmured quietly against her skin.

"How about McDonalds?" Emily said quietly, and I swear my eyes could not get any more wider when I heard her say that.

"But, that's a crappy restaurant, Ems." I said as I chuckled quietly.

"Naomi, I think he kicked your hand because he was telling you he wanted McDonalds, and now I do too. So, please?" She asked as she dragged out the please. I couldn't help but laugh quietly as I soon caught on.

"Of course, love. What do you want?"

"I'm really feeling a big greasy burger with fries, and a strawberry shake." I kissed her cheek as I nodded.

"Alright, babes. I'll be right back." I said I turned over and got out of bed and quickly got dressed, thank the fucking lord McDonalds was open 24/7 they must have invented that because they knew Emily Campbell-Fitch was finally on the planet. I grabbed my purse and keys, and quickly headed out to the restaurant. I didn't particularly like Emily's choice in food, but anything for my girl. Of course any of you would call me whipped, but Cook and JJ did the same for their pregnant significant other. Now I'm sure none of you would like to come between a pregnant woman and her food cravings now would you? Especially a Fitch girl?

I quickly got Emily's greasy order and maybe even some fries for myself. And, I quickly made my way back home because I knew Emily was a very impatient girl when she was craving. I'm just glad she didn't want Indian Food, otherwise it would make my car smell horribly on the way back and I would have had to threaten that Anwar fucker again, and the last time I did he had a hard on and was ogling my tits.

I made my way up to our room with the bag in my hand and her drink in the other when I heard her quiet snores. I chuckled quietly and turned around and quickly put the stuff in the fridge, and then I made my way back to our room for the third time that night and undressed and climbed inside my red haired beauty. I softly kissed her forehead and then I too fell asleep rather quickly. A very amusing and hectic end to a very amusing and hectic day.

**Hope you enjoyed! I hope maybe sometime soon to have new additions to my stories. But, I can't promise that. Thanks for reading!**

_**Nicholas xx**_


End file.
